


Sometimes the Memories Hurt, but You Always Numb the Pain...

by ItsAL03



Series: AL03 LAB0RAT0RI3S: Epilogue [2]
Category: AL03 LABS
Genre: Carmen is the best sister, Drugs are mentioned sorry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Parental Abuse, Rogue and Carmen are the best disaster lesbians, Spencer has bulimia, Transphobia, Yeahhh, carmen says 'fuck you transphobe' to her dad, haha oops, they just talk about shit??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAL03/pseuds/ItsAL03
Summary: Life has been rough ever since the lab collapsed. But having Rogue around made it a little less agonizing for Carmen. Sitting and thinking was eating away at her, as if nothing could ever improve. Maybe she was just doomed from the start. Ah, whatever. She lights a blunt, coughing from the smoke."Room for one more?"Rogue's voice. Maybe things can get better after all.
Relationships: Rogue Agnes (OC)/Carmen Beaufort (OC), Spencer Beaufort (OC)/Alexander "Blaine" Grant (OC)
Series: AL03 LAB0RAT0RI3S: Epilogue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917001
Kudos: 1





	Sometimes the Memories Hurt, but You Always Numb the Pain...

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

“Hey, Carmen?”   
“Yes, Rogue?”    
“Do you have any more blunts?”

Carmen chuckled.    
“Yeah.”    
She reaches into her pocket, retrieving a messily-rolled marijuana smoke. She hands it off to the other woman.

“Thanks!” 

Rogue chirped happily, quickly kissing Carmen on the cheek, before retrieving her cigarette lighter. Carmen just groaned, her face taking on a red tint. 

“That’s not even fair.”   
“What?” 

Rogue mumbled, still smirking. Carmen just shut her mouth, crossing her arms like an angry child. It wasn’t often that Rogue got to see this side of her, but that made it that much more special. Carmen took one look at the smile on Rogue’s face, and broke into her own smile. 

“It’s not fair that you’re so goddamn cute. It makes it literally  _ impossible _ for me to stay angry with you.”

“Isn’t that part of my appeal, though?”   
“...Fair enough.”    
Rogue grinned with glee. She had won again, and she knew it. Carmen just rolled her eyes, still smiling. 

“Aww, don’t be like that.”   
She wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, pulling her closer to her, resting her head on Carmen’s. 

“Hey, do you remember that one time?”   
“Which one?” 

“The time we got high off our asses and made out in the back of your mom’s car in the middle of the night.” 

Carmen smiled.   
“Yeah, I do.” 

She seemed fond of the memory, regardless of how hazy it was. She finally reciprocated Rogue’s expression of affection, resting her arm on her shoulder. She found herself wondering how her brother was doing right now. She almost felt bad, since he couldn’t be as happy as she was. Their parents would never allow him to be… well, him. 

“Carmen? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”    
Rogue narrowed her eyes.    
“Carmen, we’ve been dating for 3 months now. I can tell when something’s on your mind.” 

She paused, thinking about it for a moment. Then she realized. The only thing Carmen really worried about was-   
“Are you worried about Spence again?” 

Carmen nodded.    
“Yeah. A lot, actually.”   
“I understand.”   
She felt a prick of sorrow in her heart for her girlfriend. It couldn’t be easy having to live in a house where your sibling is constantly put down, berated, and outright denied basic decency just for being their most authentic self. And not to mention the absolute ignorance of Carmen’s parents. It genuinely made Rogue sick.    
“Are they still treating him like shit?”    
“Yeah…” 

_ “Fleur, honey, what are you doing in there?” _ _  
_ _ Carmen heard her mother’s voice from outside of the locked bathroom. She sounded calm right now, but she knew that calm would turn to rage if she unlocked that door. She turned her sight to her brother, who was shivering on the tile floor, saliva and tears running down his face.  _ _  
_ _ “Spence, it’s okay, just breathe…” _

_ The boy nodded, trying not to gag again, unable to control his sobs of fear and self-hate. He coughed, before managing to choke out a pained whimper. _ _  
_ _ “P-please don’t l-let her in.”  _

_ “I won’t, I promise.”  _ _  
_ _ She kneeled in front of him, using her fingers to raise his head.  _

_ “Look at me, Spence.”  _

_ He swallowed, reluctantly meeting her eyes. He looked terrified.  _

_ “Just breathe, alright…?” _

_ She paused, trying to think of anything that might make him feel better. Anything at all.  _ _  
_ _ Blaine.  _ _  
_ _ “Hey, Spence?” _ _  
_ _ “Y-yeah?”  _ _  
_ _ “Do you want me to call Blaine?” _ _  
_ _ “B-but if you d-do, you have to open the d-door, and-”  _ _  
_ _ “Then we’ll clean you up, and we’ll both walk out. I won’t leave you here alone with her.”  _ _  
_ _ “O-okay…”  _

_ She stood back up, reaching her hand out to him. He took it, and she helped pull him to his feet. She grabbed a towel, gently wiping his tears.  _ _  
_ _ “Everything’s going to be okay.”  _

_ She said softly, but a sick feeling in her abdomen told her otherwise. She knew what was wrong with him, but there was nothing she could do, as long as their parents refused. She was starting to get tired of having to hide in the locked bathroom with him while he sobbed. He would never let her in to stop him though.  _ _  
_ _ “I-is it?”  _ _  
_ _ “Yes, I promise.” _ _  
_ _ All she could do was pray for one of two things; their parents stopped being so ignorant to her brother’s struggles, or he managed to make it to 18 without dying from his habit. She silently cursed her parents, her mother especially, for turning a blind eye to this whole thing.  _ _  
_ _ “Carmen, open the door right now.”  _ _  
_ _ Her father’s voice. Spencer’s terror grew. She wiped the new tears from his face, and grabbed his hand.  _ _  
_ _ “Coming, father.”  _ _  
_ _ She growled. Together, the two siblings made their way to the door. When Carmen opened it, she was met by her parents looking immensely angered.  _ _  
_ _ “Fleur, you come with me. I need to talk to you. Carmen, you stay there. Your father would like to have a word with you.”  _ _  
_ _ Spencer cringed at the mention of his old name, but obediently released his sister’s hand and followed his mother. Carmen just stood in place, glaring up at her father with smoldering rage. _ _  
_ _ “Don’t look at me like that.” _ _  
_ _ He said in a commanding voice. Carmen recoiled.  _ _  
_ _ “Why would you let her do that?” _ _  
_ _ “You have to understand she-” _ _  
_ _ “ _ **_He._ ** _ ” _ _  
_ _ “Whatever. The point is, it’s just for attention. When I was your age, nobody acted like that.” _ _  
_ _ “He has an eating disorder, dad! How the fuck is that just for attention?!”  _

_ “Watch your language, young lady.”  _ _  
_ _ He snarled. Carmen just rolled her eyes.  _ _  
_ _ “I don’t give a shit what you say. I clearly care about him more than you have since the day he told you he wasn’t going to be someone he didn’t want to be.” _ _  
_ _ “No daughter of mine is going to be a t-” _ _  
_ _ “Shut the fuck up.”  _ _  
_ _ Following a hard slap to the face and a stern talking to about respect, her father stormed away. Carmen took her chance, and ran to her brother’s room, where she knew their mother would be lecturing him. _ _  
_ _ “-trying to hurt me.” _ _  
_ _ As she got closer, her mother’s agonized voice became more audible. And so did Spencer’s cries.  _

She snapped out of her daze, met by Rogue hugging her tightly. Before she realized she was doing it, she had burst into tears.    
“It’s not fucking fair! How come I get away with everything, and he can’t even be himself without getting punished for it?”

Rogue just stroked Carmen’s hair, trying her hardest to soothe her.    
“I just want him to be happy…” 

“I know.”   
Carmen’s sobs died down into dull cries, and finally, heavy breathing with the occasional sniffle. Rogue stayed silent, still holding her tightly. Carmen finally pulled herself away, wiping her eyes with her hoodie sleeves, her eyes slightly discoloured from crying.    
“Are you feeling better now that you’ve gotten it all out?”   
“Not really…” 

She admitted, her voice hoarse.    
“Hey, it’s going to be alright. It’ll all work out.”   
Rogue placed a hand on Carmen’s shoulder.    
“Will it?”   
“Yeah.”   
Rogue wiped a few stray tears from her girlfriend’s face, earning a tired smile from the young woman.    
“I love you. You know that, right?”   
“I know everything, Maple.” 

It wasn’t often that Rogue resorted to using that name for her, as it was just a painful reminder of everything she had been through. Everything they’d both been through. But now, it seemed like the thing Carmen needed most. A reminder that they’ve been through far worse, and this problem seemed far smaller in comparison to the surgeries, experiments, and deaths.    
“Yeah, right.” 

For a moment, Rogue tensed. But the playful grin on Carmen’s face told her there were no hard feelings.    
“How about this. Think; Spence has Blaine, right?”   
“Yeah…”   
“Blaine makes him happy, right?”   
Carmen just nodded.    
“Then think about that instead.”    
“...alright.”

_ “Hey, Carmen! Guess what?” _ _  
_ _ “What?” _

_ For once, Spencer was excited. He threw himself down on the couch beside her, a cheeky grin on his face.  _ _  
_ _ “Well, you’re certainly in a good mood.”  _ _  
_ _ “I finally asked Blaine out.” _ _  
_ _ “And what did he say?”  _

_ She smiled, already knowing the answer.  _ _  
_ _ “He said yes.”  _

_ He answered with a massive grin.  _ _  
_ _ “That’s great!”  _

_ But deep down, Carmen felt a twinge of pain in her heart. She knew how much her brother loved Blaine, but there was a feeling of unease she couldn’t shake. She knew her parents didn’t care for the rough young man, as he wasn’t the kind of person they wanted around their children.  _

_ Simply put, he didn’t stand by and let them treat Spence like shit.  _

_ “How do you think mom and dad will react?” _

_ She stiffened. While she knew their mother wouldn’t agree, she trusted that she wouldn’t try to stop Spencer. However, she knew for a fact that their father would never hear of his “daughter” dating who he perceived to be a worthless debt to society.  _

_ The mere thought of her father purposely denying Spencer the identity he needed shocked her nerves to life. She felt her face heating up in rage.  _ _  
_ _ “Maple, you okay?” _ _  
_ _ His voice cut through her rage-clouded daze.  _ _  
_ _ “Yeah, I’m fine” _ _  
_ _ She mustered a forced smile, trying her best not to worry him.  _ _  
_ _ “Alright… Maybe I shouldn’t tell mom and dad yet. After all, it’s not official.” _ _  
_ _ She knew he was just trying to make her feel better about her own thoughts, but the knowing tone in his voice still stirred guilt in her.  _ _  
_ _ “Maybe not.” _ _  
_ _ It felt so nice to see Spence smiling. Usually he looked exhausted, dazed, in pain, or all three at once. She painfully noted just how rough he looked, from the dark rings under his eyes to the slight lean in his posture, he looked terrible, as if he hadn’t slept in days.  _ _  
_ _ “Are you feeling alright?” _ _  
_ _ She asked, concerned. He nodded.  _ _  
_ _ “Yeah, just didn’t sleep well last night.”  _ _  
_ _ He paused.  _ _  
_ _ “I was anxious about talking to Lemon. Y’know…”  _ _  
_ _ He added quickly, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. Carmen smirked.  _ _  
_ _ “Alright, alright. You got me.”  _ _  
_ _ She gently elbowed her brother, earning a faintly pained giggle from him, but a giggle all the same, right before he playfully shoved her. _ _  
_ _ “Oh, it’s on!”  _ _  
_ _ Carmen exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his neck and messing up his hair using her free hand. He managed to pry himself free, a manic look in his eyes.  _ _  
_ _ “Damn right it is!”  _

Carmen smiled to herself, feeling fondly about this memory. Rogue chuckled beside her.    
“Better?”   
“Very, thank you.”

Then she turned to face her. Carmen looked up at her confused, but she didn’t get the chance to ask before Rogue pulled her closer and kissed her in a single quick motion. Carmen squeaked in surprise, but quickly calmed down, leaning into her. The few moments that passed felt like an eternity. And when Rogue pulled out of the kiss, Carmen felt the slightest twinge of annoyance.    
“Do it again.”   
“If you promise me to try to stop stressing yourself out about Spence as much.”   
“He’s my brother. It’s my job to worry about him.”   
“But you need to take time for yourself too. It’s not healthy for you to spend all your time stressing about him.”   
“Well, yeah, but…”   
“Don’t get me wrong, I care about Spence. But you are the love of my life, and my concern for you comes before my concern for him.”    
“Fine. I promise.”   
“Good. I want to be the only thing on your mind for once…”   
Carmen smiled, vaguely amused.    
“Alright. But only for today.”


End file.
